Harry and the monsters underground first attempt look for the otherone
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/Undertale story where Harry is Frisk this will also be going a little bit into the Undertale Genocide or rather Glitchtale from youtube that I found it will some what resemble that but I'm hoping I can put my own personal spin to this see you guys in the story this was my first attempt on this story I will soon make a new version for why check last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harry tells a tale

It was time once more for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and today everyone was ready for the new students but all of them knew they were looking for one student Harry Potter the boy who lived and everybody even the new students was looking through the line looking for the savior of the wizarding world but most stopped and froze when they spotted a figure he was in a cloak of some kind half of it was a light blue with tufts of white fur while the other half was pitch black but he had a air about him it was of both venom, Hatred, and evil but also love, trust, and Pure this caused a mixed feeling around him some thought he could be a okay guy while others shuddered just looking at him then slowly they watched as the cloak slowly changed till it was completely blue and white and everyone slowly relaxed but most was still giving him unsettling looks then they turned to Mcgonagall and watched as she called the name they all were waiting for

"Harry Potter" Minerva said aloud and slowly everyone's eyes widened as the kid in blue moved forward

"First" he spoke and everyone was both alarmed and relaxed when he spoke

"It's not Harry Potter any more my names Harry Dreemurr" 'Harry' said before walking to the chair and seating down then slowly the hat was placed on his head and instantly the hat gave a shudder surprising everyone then it twitched and twitched before slowly it relaxed but then he spoke aloud

"Well isn't this surprising and I can agree with your plan there going to need to know to survive" the Sorting Hat said and everyone tensed

"Well happy you agree but I would have told the tale even if you hadn't" Harry said this caused a shiver at the boys calm voice almost like he was far older than he let on

"Hmm yes but first I can already tell you're in Gryffindor Mr. Dreemurr I just hope they can handle being around you…. And your companions" The sorting hat said before he smiled and it wasn't a kind smile

"I would tell them this week all week is free to learn the castle it would be a good time for your tale haha" The sorting hat said before falling silent then when Minerva had lifted the hat everyone saw Harry's eyes one was a normal green with a normal eye but the other it wasn't it looked to be a green dot looking around the room with the eye then someone in the crowd one fearful Ron Weasley had cried out

"What kind of Tale" Ron asked looking straight at Harry only to look away when he was meet with his eyes then the smirk that came across his face

"Why the Undertale of course" Harry said

* * *

arthers note

And cue intro music and graphics I would if I had any so yes I have gotten into the Undertale story's and I wonder if any of you guys can spot the key points in this story because there will be more later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry's fall

when ever you guys see a line that means Harry is telling the story whenever there is another one Harry's out of the story

It was Know Monday and everybody was in the main hall they had even called more people out there so they could hear the tale as well including the minister who was surprised when Harry gave him a glare before he turned away and headed to the front of the school even Dumbledore had moved his chair so that he could watch Harry had gotten everyone interested well all except Severus Snape who was glaring at the boy hero until he spotted the chest next to him was lightly moving

"So is that everyone Headmaster" Harry said but his cloak was black and his voice hissed when he spoke this caused Albus some worry

"Yes you may start" the old man said then he watched as Harry opened the chest

"Well first thing I have to ask you do any of you know of the tale of mt. Ebbu" Harry asked looking up at the crowd and some raised their hand

"Good tale states that any that travel into the mountain never return well guess what I did" Harry said this caused many to look up some knowing there saver must have been brave to do that

"Against my will" Harry said before pulling something out of the chest and the crowd almost felt themselves drawn into the tale like they were there themselves

* * *

"Please please stop" Harry at age nine screamed being dragged through the woods by his brutes uncle who was several times larger than the child himself this week had been the worst in the young child's life the Dursleys had been forced to take him with them when they had left for a trip to America and there usel watched was gone and they'd be gone too long for Harry to survive on his own 'like they would have cared' so they had to take him and throughout the trip Harry was the Dursleys personal packaging mule then he was forced to do chores that was meaningless then they had to go camping with the bigwigs of the company of Grainings (that is Vernon's business place right) and it was during this that Harry had noticed his uncle get a worrying at least for the child any way smile after one of his colleges told him about a curse on the mountain and then we got back to where we had been Vernon dragging Harry up the mountain in the snow with Harry trying his best to fight back until his arm that his uncle had been holding was swung forward sending Harry flying for a moment only to find his throat in the crushing grip of his uncle

"Goodbye freak" Vernon said before tossing Harry backward and almost instantly Harry felt know ground below him and he watched the sun set behind his uncle as he fell down into the earth where monster's rommed and creatures unimaginable lived and this is where Harry's first adventure began and while falling down Harry saw an image appear above him it looked like a floating black box with something strange on it

Harry Potter Lv 1. HP 10 G 0

Then below two buttons RESET and CONTINUE

Then Harry watched as something green and black slammed into him and then into the black box before he felt a crushing pain in his back and he fell unconscious not knowing what parol led ahead or how his life would pan out so far much farther than anyone would think possible because the future was unclear forever know

* * *

After Harry finished he closed the box and looked up to find half of the hall staring at him or glaring at Albus Dumbledore for putting him with that family while some were looking excited

"Hoo hoo did you fight monsters slay a dragon oh I know you went in there knife at the ready and" a first year was saying but Harry quickly had enough

"Shut up stop that here and know" Harry said they watched as the previous small dot in his eye had become huge much larger than his other eye and they could have sworn green fire was coming from it then they watched as Harry seemed to change he twitched then he seemed to what the muggleborns noticed was glitched somehow then they watched as Harry's normal eye turned a dark blood red

"Huh what's wrong don't like those questions" a female voice said before Harry shook his head

"I said shut up I'll get there you sicko and I'll let you tell it" Harry said looking a bit sick this caused even more stares and questions but Harry got up and had looked up and found the ski to be going orange

"Looks like it's about time for lunch I'll continue my tale afterwards" Harry said before moving away from the crowd and over to his chest where somehow a still warm pie was on the lid next to two different bowls of spaghetti one looked to be frozen while the other was burnt this just caused Harry to smirk before he started eating and everyone soon followed after

And while Harry was eating his pie Ron and a girl by the name of Hermione came over both from different sides

"So what's up" Harry asked seeing them both out of the corner of his eyes

"I was hoping you could tell me a bit more about this Underground place" Ron said only to back up when he got a glare

"Sorry not spoiling the tale if you want it so bad you have to wait all good things come from waiting huh I should know" Harry had said the last part in a whisper before he saw Hermione move forward

"Do you have multi personality disorder because with how you were just acting" Hermione asked indicating the area where Harry had flipped out

"Sorry good guess but no although you are close because your both right and wrong it's not just a split personality" Harry said before raising his right hand when he saw she was about to ask more questions

"All will be explained in the story" Harry said moving to go back to his pie only to find most of it gone

"Darn it Asriel, Sans stop stealing my Butterscotch pie" Harry said and everyone looked at him until they heard giggling from the chest causing most to stare in surprise

"Fine then I guess I'll just pull the first monster I ever met out of the chest then" Harry said and he heard a groan inside and someone mumbling and smirking Harry got up

"Okay is everyone finished" Harry asked and most of them nodded while the others brought their plates around him and they watched shocked as Harry picked up what was left of his pie and just put it in his pocket plate and all and they could tell the pocket was small

"Know where was I oh yes I had fallen down the hole into the underground and I was about to meet my first monster down there" Harry said with a glint in his eyes

* * *

"Huh what happened" Harry asked before he remembered what his uncle had done and slowly he curled up on the freshly bloomed flowers around him curling up with tears in his eyes that is till he heard a voice nearby and standing up Harry followed the voice until he spotted something it looked to be another flower but it was bigger than the rest then Harry watched as the flower's opened it's eyes and mouth and spoke

"Well Howdy there nice to met yah I'm Flowey" the flower said

When this was said everyone froze before almost tilting there heads in unison and most said huh then they watched as Harry reached back into his chest then with a bright white flash he pulled out a flower pot with said monster in it and he was smiling to all of them but for some strange reason Dumbledore instantly didn't like this flower

"And know I'm going to have Flowey tell you guys how we first met" Harry said before standing back and walking far away from the flower and surprising the person standing next to Severus Snape then they watched as music started up and the flower began to sing and everyone just stared at first ( **I am Flowey Undertale song by TryhardNinja)**

 **[Intro]**

 **Howdy!**

 **How's it goin'?**

 **I'm Flowey**

 **You seem nice**

This just caused the students and teachers to stare more

 **[Verse 1]**

 **Thats quite a fall that you just took, I hope that you're alright**

 **You must have heard some stories, but down here ain't so bad**

 **Cause no place could be that scary when its got such cute plants**

Then slowly the younger yeared students started moving closer to the plant

 **[Pre-Chorus 1]**

 **You see, I know that you have a nice soul**

 **So I feel like its my responsibility to teach you how things work around here**

 **Here we go!**

Dumbledore did not like how this monster had said Nice Soul it had for a split second looked diffrent

 **[Chorus]**

 **The underground is so much fun cause love is never far**

 **Just float and catch the bright friendliness pellets with your heart**

 **F-L-O-W-E-Y is with you 'till the end**

 **Cause golly, I am Flowey, and I'm your new best friend**

Slowly the other students heck even the teachers started to move forward and move with the now dancing flower and quickly Harry stopped Snape from copying this caused some shock in the older teacher 'what had I been about to do'

 **[Verse 2]**

 **Things you are afraid of, they won't bother you here**

 **You're new so you must be confused, but all you'll find is cheer**

 **Since we are so close now, I'll tell you what I know**

 **Your soul wants love, its just like a flower that needs water to grow**

There it was again the little twitch it had whenever it said soul

 **[Pre-Chorus 2]**

 **You see, I know that you have a nice soul**

 **And because we're now besties, I feel like I should show you the ropes**

 **Here we go!**

What was with this thing it seemed nice and innocent yet how it said soul Dumbledore just couldn't trust it his gut was telling him to be wary

 **[Chorus]**

 **The underground is so much fun, cause love is never far**

 **Just float and catch the bright friendliness pellets with your heart**

 **F-L-O-W-E-Y is with you 'till the end**

 **Cause golly, I am Flowey, and I'm your new best friend**

Then the flower had sevrel shining white pellets hovering over him and one child reached up to touch in only to jump back in pain and surprise and then shocking everyone and making all of them jump back the flower's face and voice went almost demonic

 **[Verse 3]**

 **YOU IDIOT, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED**

 **I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOUR SOUL IS MINE**

 **I WILL BE KING, NO, I'LL BE A GOD**

 **NO ONE TO SAVE YOU, SO DIE**

They watched as the flower slowly crawled its way out of the vase slowly growing larger and larger till it could have easily killed them all with one large arm and his twisted grin then almost instantly he was back to being a flower but nobody moved closer even if said Flowers had a shocked look

 **[Outro]**

 **Oh gosh...**

 **That was certainly unexpected**

 **Still BFFs though, right?**

 **See you later!**

Then smirking Harry moved forward picked up the flower and put him back into the chest before with a bright white light he closed it and everybody was staring at him

"How the heck did you defeat that" Ron asked with wide eyes and Harry just smirked

"I didn't" Harry said before pulling out a picture and smiling down at it

* * *

okay know it's a arthurs not

Well that was chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it and yes Asriel is alive in this one and no he's not Flowey any more although he can change back into Flowey at will so that was helpful in this chapter I hoped you liked it see you guys and also I will soon upload a picture my sister made for this story as it's cover page after I've finished with the undertale story that way there's no hints about what's going to happen see yeh guys


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Harry's new mother Toriel

After everyone had gotten over the demonic Flower Harry continued his story

"Okay here's what happened next Flowey had me next to death's door and his pellets were slowly in circling my heart then suddenly" Harry said

* * *

"Please Please stop please" Harry cried shaking this was almost as bad as the Dursley's but he guessed this was the end he didn't even get older than nine huh then out of nowhere the pellets disappeared making Harry look up teary eyed then he watched as a fire ball came out of nowhere and launched the evil plant flying far away then a giant being walked forward in front of the light in the room and after it inched down closer to Harry he could see who it was she Harry just had a feeling that it was a she was while large did seem very kind although strange in Harry's eyes she was standing on two legs now this was normal but for a goat

"Hello there young child are you alright did that beast hurt you" the woman asked looking Harry over

* * *

When Harry said this many looked up in surprise wait what

* * *

Then the woman had quickly checked Harry over for injuries and while she was doing that Harry for some reason felt a chill down his spine but he knew it wasn't from the nice woman in front of him it was like someone had just stroked the back of his neck but Harry quickly ignored that when the goat woman came closer and Harry backed up a bit

"Huh don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" she said and all Harry could think about was how many times he'd heard that only for it to be a lie

"Well okay then why don't you come with me" the woman said standing back up and walking away and Harry quickly followed after all even if she was lying she was still the nicest person he had ever seen

"Oh by the way my names Torial" Torial said and with that she led Harry out of the dark cavern and into a lit room and Harry could see red roses all over the place in different shapes then once again Torial led Harry forward but he froze when he saw a row of roses growing on the wall and walking closer he saw a golden light at the middle of the flower bed and reaching forward he watched in fascination as the black box came back and he read the text on it

*The shadow of the Ruin above, filling you with DETERMINATION* it read and looking up at the looming wreckage around he had to agree with the words he did for some reason feel stronger here 'why' then he watched as the box changed and showed two buttons

Save or continue

And Harry once again reached out and pushed Save why did he feel like he probably would regret that decision later

* * *

"Huh oh I regretted it I still some what do but at least know it can't control me as much" Harry said smirking this just caused the already leaning forward wizards and witches even more intrigued by the tale what did he do why did he think it was both good and bad

* * *

"Are you alright dear" Torial asked looking over at Harry in worry before she watched the child shake his head as if to get rid of a thought

"No no I'm fine" Harry said and Torial's heart almost broke at the sound of the child's voice it was so soft and queat almost like he hadn't really used it much and what's more was the rasb in Harry's breath that worried her but then she watched as Harry walked forward and past her walking through the only door ahead but when he past she was able to get a glance at his back his shirt had gone down a bit showing a bruise appearing around his neck in a familiar look of hands and she could also see a deep purple bruise on the child's back along with cuts that were bleeding but even still she watched as the child continued on almost like he was used to the pain and she quickly blamed herself at the fact that she wasn't a good healer the only one she knew of was far ahead and she had promised herself that she wouldn't ever go back there so quickly she followed the child then in the next room Turial saw that Harry had actually already solved the puzzle and was waiting for her

"Well you're a smart child aren't you" Torial said walking past Harry and curassing his wild hair before continuing through the door completely missing how still Harry had become or how he had flinched at the touch then shaking his head at the new feeling Harry followed Torial only to see her waiting for him

"Now like the last room the RUINS are filled with Puzzles and traps so I would get used to the sight of them" Torial said and Harry quickly nodded then he spotted a lever with a bunch of yellow markers around it

"Know think you can open this puzzle I left markers for" Torial was saying till she heard a grinding noise and the next trap slowly fell after Harry had pulled the last lever but know he was looking at her in worry 'would she be mad that I was doing this so quickly like I was trying to prove something no I I should have waited played dumb like the dursley's would have wanted me to' Harry was thinking until he heard a laugh and looking up he saw Torial smiling at him

"Well you are a smart one maybe I should have you do all the puzzles for this old lady" Torial said before leading Harry through the door and into another room but inside was a much smaller room and next to the door was a training dummy and Torial had moved Harry over to it

"Yes know the fighting starts" one of the gryffindors said but Harry just scoffed

"There is no fighting there" Harry said this caused everyone to look up

"Only at the end and you won't be wishing for a fight so much after that" Harry said grinding his teeth before continuing the story and many of his audience noticed that his cloak had changed a bit once again the right sides glove had turned pitch black and it was almost like it was trying to hold something

"Know in the Underground as a human Monster's my attack you, you will need to be prepared for this situation" Torial said and Harry spotted a trig nearby and picked it up mostly to look at the strange carvings in it

"Know the process is simple when you encounter a monster you will be forced into a fight and while you're in a fight strike up a friendly conversation, stall for time I will come to resolve the conflict" Torial said

* * *

After this was said everyone stared at Harry

"So you're telling me you went through hordes of monsters and defeated them by just talking" Draco said this just caused Harry to grin

"Hey you never know I make the best of friends out of the people that had wanted to kill me the most" Harry said thinking back on good times this just caused everyone to stare at him

* * *

"Know please practice talking to the dummy" Torial said and feeling stupid Harry walked up and waved at the dummy

But Harry quickly realized something when he was looking around know that he wasn't as scared he noticed that everything around him had turned grey and looking down he saw something surprising there floating in front of him was his heart a actuel heart shaped like one of those valentine paper mache and Harry watched as he 'forced' the heart to move and it did then he noticed that under the heart was four choices

*fight* *ACT* *ITEM* and *MERCY* and Harry quickly moved away from Fight and on accident pressed Act but what popped up wasn't what he had suspected now the box had changed know it showed one name *Dummy* and quickly Harry pressed it causing two new options to pop up one was *check* while the other was *Talk* and Harry quickly pressed Talk

"Well huh Hello there having a nice day" Harry said raising his eyebrow and like he expected the Dummy didn't talk back but Torial seemed proud as she walked over to Harry and told him how he had done a good job then the both of them started heading to the next room and out of curiosity Harry looked back only to see the Dummy jumping away while nodding and smiling at Harry this just caused the boy to turn back around quickly 'maybe I'm going crazy yep that's it the Dursley's had driven me crazy and know I'm in the loony bin drooling and imagining all of this' Harry thought walking with Torial

* * *

When Harry said that the Dummy had actually left everyone had went wide eyed that had actually been a monster

"Ha you guys haven't seen anything yet" Harry said continuing his tale

* * *

Then the duo had gotten to the next puzzle and afraid for her new charge Torial reached over and grabbed Harry's hand who flinched a bit at the grasp but soon relaxed when Torial didn't throw him against the wall like his uncle would have

"Maybe the next puzzle is a bit much for you" Torial said before leading Harry by the hand through a wall of spikes that had came from the floor and see walked a sorten unknown path that Harry could not see but once they reached the end Harry was glad he wasn't supposed to do that one alone he would have been shish kabobed then Torial lead Harry through the next door but before he could enter some kind of Frog jumped in front of Harry stopping him in his tracks and a FIGHT started which surprised Harry then he spotted even more new things about his new surroundings during battle like the fact he could see his enemies name hanging over him it wasn't a frog even if it did look like one it's name was actually Froggit and quickly Harry moved over to the *ACT* button and clicking he didn't spot talk instead he had new ones *Compliment* or *threat* and Harry knew he wouldn't like to be threatened so he went with the complement

"How high can you jump I mean come on it has to be pretty high" Harry said and he watched as the froggit blushed then Torial came out of nowhere and waved the monster away but not before Harry saw something surprising his box had interpreted what the froggit had done know it had a full sentence

"Froggit didn't know what you said, but was flattered anyway" Harry read this surprised him and made him think did that mean his black box could interpret what any of the monsters said and let him understand him like the Froggit that didn't seem to speak english like Torial did and wondering about this Harry followed Torial into the next room where Torial quickly turned to him

"Know for this part is a test you must travel down this corridor by yourself" Torial said before SPRINTING fast down the corridor and quickly Harry followed and soon enough he figured out what was going on when he saw Torial hiding behind the pillar watching him with worry it was a test of independence then and quickly Harry walked to the door and stopped turning to where Torial was this caused her to come out smiling at Harry although she was surprised at his speed

"Thank you for trusting me my child and for figuring out the test" Torial said this actually caused Harry to smile a bit it was a weak one but still Torial stalked it up as a win she needed to get this child to smile more

"Know seeing as you are very able to stay alone I have a request for you can you please stay here while I go ahead I will be back for you soon and please do not go any further ahead there are more traps ahead that I fear you might not be ready for" Torial said and once she got a nod of understanding and quickly she tossed Harry a small object

"Here is a phone to call me with if there's a problem" she said as she walked out of the door then Harry laid down against the wall before slowly falling asleep but then the next thing he knew he was waking up again but in a different spot and looking around he found himself outside of the room he had just been in and with the doors back closed almost completely there was still just a silver left open where Harry could see where he had been laying down and looking around Harry spotted the Friggit he had talked to and deciding to chance it he walked to the monster

"Huh hey again do you know how I got out of that room over there" Harry asked pointing at the door and the Friggit looked at him weirdly before a much smaller box appeared beside it's head

"Ribbit Ribbit (what do you mean human you just walked out of that door by yourself then closed it behind you) Ribbit Ribbit" the text box Harry was starting to call it said but this didn't make any sense he had been asleep and he didn't think he was much of a sleepwalker and besides he knew he didn't have enough strength to even open those doors much less close them and seeing as he couldn't go back Harry pulled out the ancient phone and pressed the only name on the phone Torials

"Oh hello there dear are you okay" Torial asked

"Yeah I'm fine but for some reason I guess I sleep walked out of the room you told me stay in and the doors closed behind me" Harry said this caused Torial some worry before she pushed it aside

"Okay then I guess you will have to come to me just be careful okay I will try my best to met you in the middle" Torial said before Harry heard a click and the phone went back to the options menu then Harry looked around and started walking in a random location only to stop when he spotted another Golden light in another bile of Rose leaves and walking over Harry clicked it

*Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION* it read before the *SAVE and *CONTINUE* buttons appeared and quickly Harry saved again before walking around only to pause when he spotted the Froggit alone by the corner

"Hey if you won't you can come with me" Harry said and the Froggit smiled a bit before hopping after Harry and the two started walking to the door on the other side only for Harry to go into another FIGHT this time with some kind of bug that was called a Whimsun and harry could just see the little creatures scared face and frown he kept trying to hide

"Hey there I'm not going to hurt you" Harry said choosing the comfort choice he had and after more talking Harry soon got the monster to trust him and soon enough he joined their group and they traveled on and with his new friends help Harry quickly aced the trap's while also meeting even more Monster's along the way heck he even stopped for a bit to dance with one who was pretty good at Hop style dancing and Harry soon found himself having fun pulling jokes and helping his friends out when they need it finding more Froggit's and talking with them and soon they also followed Harry while giving him some advice then Harry ran into a small cave with a sign and reading it Harry was surprised at what he found

*spider bake sale the money will be used to have a family reunion with are family elsewhere past the snow and ice* the sign read and Harry went into his pockets for some money only to realize he didn't have any but then he watched as his friends pulled out some money putting the gold coins by the webs each getting some snacks from the spiders heck Froggit even handed Harry some small change to get himself some although he would fully admit he wasn't that much of a fan of spiders taste but he soon found out he would be trying a lot of new things like how spiders tasted like because the underground didn't have much in the means of human food so

* * *

When Harry said this many of the students went a bit green

"What there food isn't that bad heck you should try Turial's pie hmm" Harry said before continuing the story and ignoring the pale face of Ron

* * *

Then still eating the strange food he had gotten Harry walked forward into the next room only to stop in surprise because there on the ground looked to be some kind of Ghost although it looked more like a person under a bed sheet but Harry didn't pull the ghost thought back yet and walking forward Harry realized that the ghost was saying Z a whole lot and kept asking itself if they were gone and gently Harry nudged the ghost and instantly got into a fight and a actuel name appeared Napstablook and quickly Harry went into the *ACT* button and choose one of the choices given *cheer*

"Hey you look pretty cool" Harry said being honest even though Napstablook was frowning and seemed to be sad about something he did seem awesome

Then Harry watched as a know familiar routine happened a box slowly went around his floating heart but what happened next did surprise Harry and make him a bit sad because Napstablook had started crying in slight thanks but Harry quickly tried his best to move his heart around because it seems his tears hurt 'good thing there was that save point in the last room'

"Hey why are you crying I thought someone like you would be having fun running around flying through walls being cool" Harry said this caused Napstablook to smile a bit then a text box appeared on the arena

*don't feel like attacking* okay know that was really sad

"Hey do you have any cool jokes" harry asked and Napstablook showed a true smile

"Yeah watch this" then Harry watched as the tears coming from Napstablook's eyes slowly reversed and went up his head until he had made himself a top hat

"Okay I'll admit I'm impressed what about you guys" Harry said and all of them cheered this just caused the ghost to blush

"Oh thanks" Napstablook said starting to fly away

"Hey wait why don't you come with us" Harry said and smiling the ghost joined the know larger group and quickly they went through the rest of the traps

* * *

This caused a lot of the girls to smirk while the kids laughed even the adults were smiling

"Well at least we know the monsters aren't that dangerous" Fudge said smirking

"Oh there dangerus any of them could have easily killed me if they had been trying to" Harry said this caused them to freeze

* * *

then after stopping at another save point Harry opened one more trap and started to head through it only to be shocked when the trap started to restart itself instantly and looking back he saw one of the rocks that had been put on the button had moved on its own not knowing what it had just done then Harry felt a million spikes rip him to shreds making him bleed while staring into the shocked faces of his friends

* * *

This caused everyone to go wide eyed before some of the more rational ones broke out of it

"Wait then how are you alive" Minerva Mcgonagall asked and Harry just smiled

* * *

The next thing Harry knew he was back at his last save point with his friends talking about new ideas for games with Napstablook like they had before they started on the trap in the room and looking around he saw the trap that had killed him and then looked at his friends

"Huh what just happened" Harry asked staring at where the spikes had stabbed into him

"What are you talking about Harry" the Migosb or who Harry called the dancing jazz bug said this just caused Harry to look around

"Wait you guys don't remember what just happened" Harry asked and all of them looked at Harry worried

While he was too busy checking himself over then he looked around and spotted the save point right next to where he was like he had only just touched it then it hit him *save* then Harry started thinking about those video games that Dudley always played the characters had save points oh great he was know a video character that can't die this caused Harry to stare then he thought of something then what was that first box then as if summoned it appeared in front of him and looking around he could tell that no one else saw it then looking closer he saw the buttons one was *continue while the other was *restart and it was with this that Harry realized his life was going to hate his life know

* * *

"What why" Ron asked and several other agreed but Dumbledore nodded his head to Harry in understanding

"Huh what you think living forever is going to be a fun time especially when you're forced to repeat the same things over and over and over" Harra said growling and glaring this caused Ron to back up and hide behind his older siblings and when Harry saw this he calmed down

"Sorry it's a rough subject for me" Harry said and Percy nodded his head then Harry went back to his tale

* * *

And thinking about this Harry got back up and making sure the rock stayed he moved through the path with his friends and soon he and his friends also past the next puzzle although it did take awhile mostly because of the button's but soon enough they had gotten through and it was at this same moment that Turial had also gotten through and she looked to her right in surprise at Harry and the large group of monsters and quickly Harry waved at her

"Hey Turial I made a few friends that helped me along" Harry said and everyone waved at Turial who slowly waved back

"Well thank you alot for helping Harry to here" Turial said bowing to the group of monsters who waved at Harry as they left all of them laughing and talking to each other while waving goodbye to Harry then together Harry with Turial walked into the house but Harry at first touched a new save point here 'just in case' Harry thought looking at his hand 'after all seeing as I have this ability might as well use it' then Harry went into the house and what he found was rather pleasing the house seemed much nicer than the ruins that surrounded it but what was even more surprising at least for Harry was the smell of something he knew all too well Butterscotch pie with a bit of cinnamon swirled inside Harry could tell of this from just the smell and then he noticed something and quickly without Turial noticing Harry moved off and into another room and then into the kitchen and spotting the pie almost getting burnt Harry quickly moved through out the kitchen and got all the necessary stuff needed and pulling out the pie Harry put it on the counter before turning around only to spot Turial with a raised eyebrow in the doorway

"What the pie was ready" Harry said this caused some worry because as far as Turial was concerned Harry was way too young to know that and what was even more worrying was the fact that Harry had froze half way before he started cleaning and then threw the rag away from himself when he saw Turial

"Sorry" Harry said and then followed as Turial showed him his room which to his surprise wasn't a cupboard under the stairs

* * *

This caused everyone to look up cupboard under the stairs after these words processed there were several people planning on killing a group of Muggles known as the Dursley's

* * *

The room was very nice although Harry was surprised because there were several clothes of different kinds in the closet

"You were not the first child to fall down here" Turial explained before pointing out the bed and then she left saying how she had to clean up around the place and she had quickly stopped Harry when he moved to help her and told the boy to change into a new set of clothes and get some sleep most of the reason behind this was that Harry's clothes were torn in a lot of places and was worn out and almost gone but unknown toTurial Harry had went for the oldest clothes in there a long sleeved shirt with stripes and some blue jeans but when he put them on he felt a anger from somewhere but the feeling quickly vanished although it was only after putting it on that Harry realized it was a bit big for him but it fit and Harry could always try and find something that fit better later on then quickly Harry scurried into the bed and went to sleep and unknown to him Torial had came in and tucked him in while leaving him a Butterscotch Pie but she froze when she realised what he was wearing even if the colors had changed over the years by decay it was still her son's shirt and seeing Harry wear it made hat smile sadly down at the child as she rubbed his head in his sleep

"Hmm Moma" Harry asked in his sleep before falling deeper into sleep with a frown

"No she's never coming back" Harry whispered before he tensed in a nightmare then slowly relaxed this brought some tears to Turials eyes as she left neither noticed the shadow in the mirror or the red eyes staring in

* * *

When Harry said this many people noticed that one of his eyes had also went red like that of the person while others were wonder who it was then they watched surprised has Harry stood up

"Well I think I took enough time for the beginning of my tale" Harry said smirking and it was only then that everyone notices that it was night

"Yes I agree off to bed know all of you tomorrow Harry can continue his tale" Dumbledore said and all of the younger years groaned that is till they heard laughter and looking over they found Flowey right next to Harry smiling a creepy smile at them

"Well good night children hahaha" Flowey said before jumping back into the chest and Harry went to follow

"Wait you're not going to the Gryffindor dorms" Ron asked and Harry shook his head and some of them could tell the kid was blushing

"Uh no sorry but the reason is apart of the tale so you'll have to wait till the end to find out why I'm not" Harry said before jumping into the chest and everyone soon left for bed

* * *

Okay I hope you guys like this chapter and also remember to go on my page so you guys can use the poll that I set up it's basically a which story do you guys want updated the most poll and right now Ninetailed wizard is at the top also I won't be able to write as much school just started back on the second semester so I have to get back into the program but I will try my best to continue writing as much as I can and I hope all of you guys like this story see yeah also sorry about how long this is I was thinking about stopping after Flowey but then I thought I would at least get Harry to Torial's house didn't realize it would take this long sorry and also sorry for how messed up this chapter was at first sorry about that it's fixed now


	4. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	5. Sorry guys and last chapter for now

okay I've been recently looking back over these story and thinking about it and I realized that my plan had way to many plot holes to work around so instead I am sadly going to stop this story right here.

NOT

okay truthfully this version will be stopping but if you think I'm just going to leave behind a perfectly good idea like this you have to be insane so don't worry soon enough I'll have a new version of this out and sadly this time there won't be any tell the story version after looking over my writing I have slowly began to hate writing tell the story's so it might be awhile before I do that again mostly because of the fact that whenever I wrote a part of the actual story I lost track of the 'Telling' part so yeah that caused some problems so sorry guys but don't worry don't think I didn't remember what you guys were hoping for

Chapter. puntastic

it was the next morning that the school began to head to breakfast and to hear about the next part of Harry's story but as soon as they got into the main hall everyone froze because there at the table were three monsters and a new kid two of the monsters were skeleton's one small wearing a blue hoodie while the other was tall and had some kind of costume, then there was the other monster who was seating right beside Harry he was wearing green and yellow striped shirt and was a goat then there was the new kid that was looking around with red eyes she looked well creepy for lack of better words

"NYEHEH I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELL HELP TELL THE READERS ABOUT US LEAVING THIS VERSION BEHIND NYEHEHE" Papyrus said smiling largely

"huh Papyrus Ghost already told them and besides don't you have a Bone to pick with Sans" Harry said smirking while the group watched as Papyrus groaned at Harry's pun

"also as you readers probably noticed yep this time around Chara won't be semi possessing me Ghost went back on that idea because of all the problem it would make so instead she will be right beside me helping along" Harry said putting a arm over Chara's shoulder only to freeze when he found a knife under his chin

"Harry... can you pass me the chocolate over there" Chara asked pointing at one of the large fudge chocolates at the table and smirking Harry did so

"woo I was worried there a minute sis I was thinking that you were about to be Dunked on" Harry said smirking before together the group looked at the readers and Harry's right eye turned into Green flames while Sans left one copied the action except blue then Asriel eyes started glowing a bright yellow along with Charas red eyes glowing a sinister red

"HUUUH HOW COME I'M THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT A COOL EYE TRICK" Papyrus asked looking at the group who together shrugged

"the great Papyrus needs no cool eye trick" they all said together and happily Papyrus agreed all the while the student body of hogwarts watched wondering what the heck was going on


End file.
